


Sickly Inquisitor

by nylahvellan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Fluff, Cullen cuddles, F/M, Fluff, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylahvellan/pseuds/nylahvellan
Summary: The mighty Inquisitor has been plagued with a cold. She tries to escape and go to work, but her bossy Commander won't let her. Eventually they are reduced to snuggly Cully cuddles.





	Sickly Inquisitor

“Where do you think you're going?”

Strong arms slithered around her slender waist. Cullen lifted his elven lover over his shoulder, walking back to their shared bed. Nylah’s small body squirmed and wiggled, her fists pounding into his back. 

“Put me dow-!!” The words disappeared into choking, sputtering coughs, her small frame convulsing from the force.

“You’re not leaving this room, you are sick.” 

He was acutely aware of the clever fingers sliding down his back, and he laughed when she grabbed his rear with both her hands, squeezing hard. With a smirk he used his free hand to leave a sharp pinch to her own backside, eliciting a piercing squeal.

“Cullen!!!”

“What?” His voice rich with amusement, “You started it.” 

Plopping her down on the silky red blankets, he quickly ribboned his hands with hers and pinned them above her head. She fought, wiggled, and squirmed, but his strength frustratingly outmatched her own.

“Maker Nylah, must you be so stubborn?” 

“Let me go!!” 

His smirk returned and he waited patiently for the little elf to tire out. And she did, quicker then he expected. Her illness was clearly no help when it came to fighting him off. She frowned, large eyes glaring at him.

“Are you quite finished?” Laughter rumbled in his chest as he gazed at her, black hair sprawled every which way, her nose and eyes red and puffy from the sickness in her body. He had half a mind to tell her how cute she was when she was angry, but decided for his sake that probably wasn't the best idea, “No work for you today. You need rest.” 

Nylah’s eyes rolled back into her head, a frustrated sigh deflating her lungs.

“I can’t just take the day off!”

“You can if I say you can.”

“You’re my Commander. You’re supposed to do what I say.” 

Cullen smiled, lowering his head, scratching her cheek with the stubble on his jaw. Parted lips began brushing along the delicate skin underneath her ear, wandering until he found the curve where neck and shoulder connected. Her skin was hot, feverish, and her breathing quickened into noisy rasps. He captured the skin between his teeth, tongue flicking to taste her. Her small gasp flew hotly past his ear, Nylah's head tilted away from him, exposing more neck. He moved slow, teasing, pressing firm kisses into her skin, relishing in the soft moans and gasps sounding in his ear. She seemed to find some of her senses, as she turned her head, pinching his earlobe between her teeth. 

“You’re staying here, love.” He chuckled, pulling his ear away and nuzzling her neck.

“C-Cullen...what has gotten into you.” Her voice shaky and breathless. He smiled against her burning skin. He knew what she meant, he was one to usually encourage duty and work, not one to keep her from it, pinning her to the bed and kissing her into complacency. 

“You have a fever.”

Nylah wiggled underneath him, as if hoping she could push him off, “I feel fine ” she grumbled.

Cullen chuckled again, “No you don't.” He lifted his head. Her golden eyes glared angrily back, the fire inside her blazing through her gaze.

Stubborn woman. Beautiful woman. Even puffy, sweaty, and angry, she was beautiful, a delicate rose with the sharpest of thorns, a burning fire that only grew. Oh how he loved her.

“We will stay like this until you agree to rest,” he continued out of his thoughts, making a point to grip her wrists a little tighter, “You will not persuade me otherwise.”

The gold in her eyes flashed, her red lips pulling into a frown. She wiggled again, writhing underneath him as best she could, but fatigue overtook her again. 

“Cuuuullen!” she whined, pouting her bottom lip, “Pleeeeease?! There are things I need to do!”

“The Inquisition will survive without the tireless work of its leader for one day, I'm sure.”

Nylah huffed. Clearly she understood she wasn't getting anywhere. She looked up at him with pouty lips and big eyes once more, but when he merely laughed, she finally gave up.

“Fine!”

Her fierce eyes glared, as though hoping to burn holes through his skin. But he knew how to make them go soft. He went for her neck again, lavishing her in deep, bruising kisses. She moaned, elven indecencies pouring from her lips. He had a fairly good idea what the words meant, she used them a fair amount of times. The last of her stubbornness disappeared with those words, eventually all he heard was sighs and moans. When he released her wrists, they flew around his neck, holding him tightly down against her body.

“Ma’vheraan...y-you’re going to get sick too.”

Cullen hummed against her skin, leaving one last kiss before looking up, “I don't get sick.”

Nylah scoffed, “Everyone gets sick, even the handsomest of Commanders.”

“And the loveliest of Inquisitors?” He teased, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose.

“Yes, them too.” She giggled. Her eyes were soft again, swimming with affection. Cullen smiled, rolling off to her side, propping himself up on his elbow to gaze down at her. He brushed her sticky hair from her face, and she leaned into his touch.

“I love you, stubborn woman.”

Nylah grinned, “And I love you, crazy man.”

He leaned for her lips but she dodged his attempt, pushing him away, “What are you doing?! You can't kiss me!” 

Cullen could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, “Oh - ah - right.” Placing one on her forehead instead, he scooted off the bed until his feet met the floor. Nylah sat up, pouting her bottom lip again.

“Where are you going?”

Cullen chuckled, “To the war council. We can't all take the day off, unfortunately.”

Her frown deepened as she watched him dress, fetching the pieces they had left scattered on the floor from their rush to get it off the night before.

Buckling on the last pieces of his armour, he walked towards the bed, “Maybe try to sleep. I'll get you some elfroot on my way back.” 

Nylah nodded, still pouting, even when he pressed a kiss to her scarred cheek. Scooping up his mantle of the floor, he shook it out and swung it onto his shoulders. He peaked one last glance at his pouting lover before descending down the stairs.

\---------------

The meeting had been relatively short and with snowstorm that plagued Skyhold, there wasn't a lot of work they could do. Cullen had visited the healers to get some elfroot and was making his way up the stairs to their room. A smile crossed his lips as he heard her loud, raspy snores. She didn't usually snore, and it was strangely endearing to hear her do so now. He took off his armor quickly, quietly so as not to wake her. Placing it neatly on the stand, he moved for the bed.

She was sprawled out, sideways, as though she had collapsed as soon as he left the room. Her hair was a messy halo around her head, pieces entering her open mouth. Her skin was flushed and burning to the touch. Sleep hadn't managed to heal her fever, it seemed. 

Cullen couldn't help but chuckle. The mighty inquisitor, with fierceness and poise, reduced to a messy, snoring pile atop her bed. He was grateful to be one to see her like this, small and frail, precious...and his.

The mattress dipped as he climbed next to her, her body sliding closer to him. He pulled the hair from her mouth, brushing the rest from her face. She moaned, and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Cuuuuully! I missed youuu…” 

Cullen laughed, rolling over and lifting her small body on top of his. Her eyes were half open, glossy with sleep, “I wasn't gone for very long, love.”

Her head fell against his chest with a content sigh, “It felt like forever, my lion.”

“My love,” he pulled her tighter against his chest, “Feeling better?”

“A bit.”

“Good. I have some elfroot for yo-"

“Later,” she hummed, nuzzling his chest, “just hold me now.”

Warmth bloomed in his chest and spread to each of his limbs. He held her tightly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and closing his eyes, listening to her ragged breaths, slowing as sleep began to take her. Outside the wind howled, the snow swirling violently. But here they were warm, together, free of duty for the rest of the day. And even though it seemed they only were able to snag these peaceful moments when one was ill or injured, it was still perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> That little scene at the beginning was inspired by art I saw awhile back by kawereen . Thought it was adorable so I wanted to include it in my little story :D
> 
>  
> 
> As always creative feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
